This double-blind, randomized, parallel-group study will determine if BMS 180291 will reduce the number of ischemic episodes (with or without symptoms) per subject per 48 hours, and/or decrease the total duration of ischemia (in minutes) during 48 hours of ambulatory ECG monitoring.